Immunotherapy is a rapidly expanding area of medical treatment in which a patient's immune system is deliberately activated, suppressed or otherwise modulated for a positive therapeutic effect. Immunotherapy agents include such things as cells, antigens, antibodies, nucleic acids, proteins, peptides, naturally occurring ligands and synthetically prepared molecules. Cytokines are small glycoprotein molecules known for their role in causing immune response through complex signaling networks. Cytokines have been explored as immunotherapy agents but their direct administration is hampered by many factors including their short half-life in blood which can only be compensated with frequent and often high doses. One highly promising approach is cytokine induction in which the patient is treated with an immunomodulatory agent that triggers the production of one or more therapeutically beneficial cytokines in their body.
One agent in the production of cytokines is the adaptor protein STING (STimulator of INterferon Genes; also known as MPYS, TMEM173, MITA and ERIS). STING is an intracellular receptor situated on the endoplasmic reticulum. The binding to STING by an agonist activates a signaling pathway culminating in the induction of Type I IFNs, which are secreted and protect the secreting and nearby cells. STING can be activated by two different pathways, each involving a different type of cyclic dinucleotide (“CDN”) agonist. In the first pathway, the agonist is an exogenous CDN used by bacterial pathogens as a second messenger (Burdette et al. 2013). In the second pathway the enzyme cyclic GMP-AMP synthase (cGAS) detects cytosolic DNA and, in response, synthesizes a CDN that functions as an endogenous STING agonist (Ablasser et al. 2013; Gao et al. 2013; Sun et al. 2013).
Activation of STING results in up-regulation of IRF3 and NF-κB pathways leading to induction of Interferon-3 and other cytokines. STING is crucial for responses to cytosolic DNA of pathogen or host origin.
Two exogenous bacterial STING agonist CDNs are 3′3′-cGAMP and c-GMP. The endogenous STING agonist CDN made by cGAS is 2′3′-cGAMP. The bacterial CDNs are characterized by two 3′5′ phosphodiester bridges, while the cGAS-produced CDN is characterized by one 2′5′ and one 3′5′ phosphodiester bridge. As a shorthand, the former CDNs are referred to as 3′3′ CDNs and the latter as 2′3′ CDNs. For historical reasons, 3′3′ CDNs also are referred to as the “canonical” form and 2′3′ CDNs are referred to as the “non-canonical” form.

In addition to protecting an organism against pathogen infection, STING activation has also been reported to be beneficial in the treatment of inflammatory diseases and, in an area of particular current interest, cancer. Administration of a synthetic CDN in combination with the cancer vaccine STINGVAX demonstrated enhanced antitumor efficacy in multiple therapeutic models (Fu et al. 2015). Administration of STING agonists alone has been reported to show potent antitumor immune efficacy in a mouse model (Corrales et al. 2015a). For reviews on the role of STING in infection, inflammation, and/or cancer, see Ahn et al. 2015; Corrales et al. 2015b and 2016; and Barber 2015.
The present invention, therefore, provides novel cyclic dinucleotides which may be useful for the treatment of cancer.